Una mujer pelígrosa
by Erew.Stories
Summary: Edward no se parecía a sus hermanos, era un guerrero y esperaba más de la vida,esperaba encontrar el amor. Sin embargo,un edicto del rey y mala suerte le obligó a casarse con una mujer con fama de salvaje que había matado a su primer marido, a pesar de los rumores Edward había creído ver vulnerabilidad en sus ojos, unos hermosos rasgos ocultos tras la densa melena y unas curvas...
1. Chapter 1

**TITULO: UNA MUJER PELÍGROSA.**

 **SINOPSIS:** Edward Cullen no se parecía a sus hermanos, él también era un guerrero, pero esperaba más de la vida… esperaba encontrar el amor. Sin embargo, un edicto del rey y la mala suerte le obligó a casarse con Isabela Swan, una mujer con fama de salvaje.

La reputación de Isabela no le hacía justicia… la realidad era mucho peor. Pero , a pesar de los rumores que decían que había matado a su primer marido, de sus continuas amenazas y de su desconfianza, Edward había creído ver cierta vulnerabilidad en sus ojos de color ámbar, unos hermosos rasgos ocultos tras la densa melena y una curvas muy femeninas bajo sus horribles vestidos.

¿Podría amansar a la fiera de su esposa con su amabilidad y su comprensión?

 **CAPITULO 1**

Edward Cullen miró con horro el diminuto palo que tenía en la mano. Sintió la reacción de sus hermanos; todos a su alrededor abrieron la boca con sorpresa, respiración aliviados y le dieron sus condolencias, pero él no respondió. Sólo podía mirar aquel palito, incapaz de creer que hubiera sido precisamente él, de todos los Cullen que aún no se habían casado, el que hubiera sacado el palo más corto.

Había perdido y ahora tendría que casarse con la Swan.

Cuando por fin levantó la mirada, Edward se encontró con los ojos de su padre. Si el conde de Cullen estaba sorprendido de que el más estudioso y cultivado de sus hijos fuera a casarse con aquel demonio de mujer, desde luego no lo dejó ver. En su gesto había una evidente comprensión hacia la consternación de Edward, y había también orgullo, pues el conde sabía con certeza que Edward no lo defraudaría.

Edward sintió más que nunca el peso de esa fe y de la responsabilidades que conllevaba, pero no podía rechazarlas. El rey Aro había decretado que uno de los Cullen debía tomar por esposa aquella mujerzuela y ahora él debía cumplir con su deber, por su rey, por su padre y por sus hermanos.

Edward irguió la espalda y oculto hábilmente su malestar.

-Muy bien, me casaré con ella- dijo.

No hubo felicitaciones, pues nadie allí abrigaba la falsa ilusión de que Edward fuera a ser feliz con aquella mujer. Por una vez, ninguno de los hermanos empezó a hacer bromas y burlas habituales en ellos. Todos ellos se sentían dichosos de haberse librado de tener que cumplir con la misión que les imponía el destino y no podían quitarle importancia a lo que le había caído a Edward. Farfullando excusas, los hermanos solteros fueron abandonando la sala, deseosos de olvidar la cobardía que los aquejaba en lo que se refería al matrimonio. Edward no podía culparlos por ello, ¿quién podría no acobardarse ante tremenda esposa? Los vio marchar, dejándolo solo con el conde.

-Siéntate- le ordenó su padre.

Edward ocupó la silla que había frente al hombre al que respetaba más que a ningún otro, pero no se inmutó ante el intenso escrutinio de su padre.

Carlisle se frotó la barbilla con gesto pensativo. –Esperaba que le tocara a otro, a Emmett quizá, aunque tiene tanta facilidad para exaltarse que habría acabado matándola antes de que terminara la ceremonia- dijo con gesto irónico.

Edward se permitió esbozar una sonrisa ante la broma de su padre. El segundo hijo de Carlisle, Emmett era un fiero caballero al que no le interesaban en absoluto las mujeres. Sin duda habría conseguido intimidar incluso a la Swan, el problema era que tenía un temperamento que a veces le nublaba la razón.

Carlisle asintío, como si estuviera asintiendo a los pensamientos de Edward.

-Sí, quizá sea mejor que seas tú, un habilidoso negociador, el que afronte la misión. Estoy orgulloso de todos mis hijos, pero tú, Edward, eres el más parecido a mí.

Edward miró a su padre con sorpresa. Aunque su padre no ocultaba el cariño que sentía por sus hijos, nunca se excedía en alabanzas. Aquello era un verdadero halago, Edward no Conocía a ningún otro hombre al que le gustaría más emular.

-Tienes la misma fortaleza que ellos, pero también posees sabiduría. Utiliza la cabeza y el corazón, junto con la mano en la espalda para relacionarte con la mujer que se convertirá en tu esposa- le aconsejó Carlisle- . Hemos oído muchas historias sobre ella, pero sabes tan bien como yo que esos rumores a menudo exagerados. La gente no siempre es lo que parece, así que quiero pedirte que tengas la mente abierta con ella. Tú, más que ningún otro Cullen, estás preparado para seguir mis consejos.

Edward asintió en silencio, aunque no albergada demasiadas esperanzas de aquella criatura fuera distinta a como la describían; un demonio conocido por sus groseros arranques, su mal lenguaje y su salvaje comportamiento. Se sabía que había matado a su primer marido en la cama, un acto que el rey había querido excusar por las circunstancias en las que se había desarrollado la boda. Sin embargo, aquel acto a sangre fría daba mucho que pensar a un hombre, especialmente a aquél que iba a seguir los pasos del difunto.

Como si hubiera leído una vez más los pensamientos de su hijo, Carlisle se aclaró la garganta y habló con gesto sombrío: - En los días venideros, utiliza el sentido común y la compasión, hijo mío, pero no olvides protegerte siempre- le advirtió.

.

.

.

Edward dejó con mucho cuidado el volumen que tenía en las manos junto con los demás. Tenía más libros que ninguno de los demás habitantes del castillo Cullen, incluso más que su padre, Aunque todos los Cullen sabían leer y escribir, sólo Edward había estudiado con un maestro que había intentado saciar sus ansias de conocimiento. Había seguido ampliando su biblioteca siempre que había tenido oportunidad, pues su interés por el saber no había cesado ni siquiera tras la marcha de su tutor.

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta de su cuarto y lo sobresaltó, pues apenas había visto a sus hermanos aquel día. Aunque ellos no lo hicieran, Edward Comprendía bien que se mostraran recios a verlo. Todos eran hombres fuertes y valientes, que permanecían juntos ante cualquier amenaza, pero la Swan era un enemigo al que no sabían como enfrentarse. No podían luchar con espadas y hachas contra el inminente matrimonio de Edward, ni tampoco podían expulsarlo con la ayuda de un ejército, por lo que no se les ocurría cómo ayudarlo.

-Adelante- dijo Edward, convencido de que sería algún sirviente que acudía a hacerle el equipaje, pero resultó que se trataba de Jasper, su hermano mayor.

Edward no parpadeó ante la fiera mirada de aquel magnífico caballero, pues sabía que detrás de sus palabras y sus gestos rudos, Jasper a menudo escondía sentimientos más suaves.

En aquel momento, Jasper parecía estar terriblemente incómodo. El castillo Cullen era más grande y lujoso que la mayoría de los castillos, por lo que había en él numerosas habitaciones privadas, una de las cuales era aquélla que Edward compartía con otro de sus hermanos. Con una tensa sonrisa en los labios. Jasper entró en la estancia y se sentó donde Edward le invitó a hacerlo con un gesto, después de apartar la pila de ropa que el sirviente había ido amontando allí.

Sentado sobre el enorme baúl. Jasper lo miró detenidamente antes de hablar.

-Habría preferido que le hubiera tocado a Emmett- dijo

A Edward no le gustó oír aquellas palabras que eran eco de los pensamientos de su padre, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-No las arreglaremos, espero- dijo al tiempo que doblaba una túnica de lana.

-Por Dios, Edward, yo…- Jasper murmuró una maldición antes de volver a empezar- . Me siento responsable. Fui yo el que mató a su padre.

Edward dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a su hermano a los ojos. –Porque te declaró la guerra. Jasper era codicioso hijo de perra que no estaba dispuesto a detenerse ante nada hasta que consiguiera tu castillo y tus tierras. ¿Has olvidado que abordó a tu comitiva, asesinó a tus hombres y te encerró en tu propia mazmorra?

Jasper apretó la mandíbula.

-No, pero fue un caballero mío, Mike Newton, el que me traicionó con Charlie Swan y luego se caso con su hija.

-Afortunadamente, ella acabó con él antes de que pudiera continuar con su guerra contra ti- Comento Edward en tono distendido, pero huyendo de la mirada de su hermano. Aunque lo que había dicho era cierto, no quería seguir hablando de ello, sobre todo porque él era el próximo marido de aquella mujer.

-Edward, Dios sabe que estoy muy agradecido de que mis hermanos acudieran en mi ayuda, pero no voy a permitir que ninguno de ellos, y mucho menos tú, sudra por ello. ¡Maldito sea el edicto del rey!- protestó Jasper.

Edward continuó haciendo el equipaje. –no puedes culpar a Aro por intentar poner fin a la disputa. Quiere asegurarse de que las fronteras están en paz y nadie mejor para garantizarlo que uno de tus hermanos.

-Sí, pero tú. Edward…- murmuró Jasper con evidente consternación.

Edward lo miró fijamente y se mordió la lengua para no responder. Aunque no era tan saguinario como Emmett podría perfectamente enfrentarse a una mujer, asesina o no, y empezaba a molestarle que todos dieran a entender que no era capaz de hacerlo. Le lanzó una mirada desafiante a su hermano, pero Jasper apartó la vista como si se avergonzara.

-Sólo lamento que tengas que formar una unión sin amor- dijo entre dientes.

Edward olvidó lo que estaba haciendo y se olvidó también de sus malos sentimientos hacia Jasper al oír aquello. De sus hermanos, sólo Jasper podría admitir tal preocupación, pues sus otros dos hermanos se habrían burlado de semejante romanticismo. De hecho, hasta hacía bien poco, también Jasper se habría reído con todas sus ganas de la idea, pero ahora estaba casado y había admitido recientemente lo que sentía por la mujer con la que se había casado apresuradamente, Alice. Edward no pretendiía intentar comparar aquella mujer amable y cariñosa a ala que apreciaba como una hermana con el demonio con el que iba a casarse él, pero no pudo evitarlo. Recordaba bien el tiempo que había pasado en el castillo de Jasper, donde había observado a la pareja con verdadera envidia y había deseado tener un cariño así en su vida. Ahora se lo habían negado para siempre. Edward volvió con el equipaje sin decir nada, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna con la que hacer que Jasper se liberara de la culpa, sentía la lengua muerta y el corazón pesado como una piedra. Habría preferido que su hermano no hubiera hablado de ello, pues sus palabras lo habían sumido en una extraña melancolía que hizo que de pronto viera su futuro tremendamente oscuro.

De pronto el sacrificio que iba a hacer le resultaba más duro.

.

.

.

La navidad paso con rapidez, la presencia de Alice hizo que la agridulce celebración fuera especial. Jasper y ella, estaban esperando al primer niesto de la familia Cullen, se quedaron un tiempo una vez acabadas las fiestas, como si así pudieran contrarrestar la triste realidad de la siguiente boda que había de celebrarse. El estado en el que se encontraban los caminos aquel invierno hizo que se retrasaran las nupcias, pero el tiempo acabó por suavizarse y todos menos Carlisle partieron. El conde, aquejado de un resfriado invernal, se quedó en el castillo y Edward se sintió aliviado de haber convencido a su padre de que no los acompañara. Aunque sus hermanos veían a su padre como uno más poco mayor que los demás, Edward se había dado cuenta de que los últimos tiempos Carlisle había empezado a moverse más despacio. Rara vez salía del castillo y Edward no deseaba someterlo a un viaje con aquella temperatura. Sus temores estaban más que justificados, pues llegaron a las tierras Swan después de casi una semana de viaje por caminos empapados y bajo la fría lluvia. Allí dejaron a Alice a pesar de sus airadas protestas, pero Jasper no quería que siguiera viajando en su estado.

Aunque su hermano no lo dijo, Edward sabia que Jasper también le preocupaba que la Swan, debido a su terrible reputación pudiera ser peligrosa. Nadie, tampoco Edward, deseaba que Alice se viera expuesta a ningún tipo de violencia ni a nada que pudiera resultarle desagradable. Lo que pronto sería la vida de Edward.

Intentó espantar ese victimismo tan poco habitual en él, pero lo cierto era que el optimismo que normalmente lo caracterizaba lo había abandonado al cruzar el pueblo cercano de las tierras Swan y ver el lamentable estado en el que se encontraban las casas. La gente a la que tendría que gobernar era tremendamente pobre. No era eso lo que Edward había esperado, por eso se había desanimado tanto, se le había encogido el corazón. Era obvio que el padre de la Swan había gastado todos sus recursos en la guerra en lugar de ayudar a su pueblo. El desprecio que Edward sentía por aquel hombre no hacía más que aumentar a medida que se acercaban a su hogar.

Aunque nadie hizo comentario alguno sobre aquellas humildes viviendas, Edward había podido ver las miradas de sus hermanos y la sorpresa de sus rostros. Sólo a Jasper, cuya economía había mejorado hacía muy poco tiempo, parecía no haberle afectado aquella miseria, y Edward se sintió agradecido por ello. Nunca había estado muy unido al primogénito de la familia, que se había ido de casa hacía ya muchos años, sin embargo ahora sentía con él un vínculo que iba más allá del respeto que le merecía aquel hombre al que llamaban el vampiro Cullen. Quizá aquel vínculo hiciera que su nueva vida fuera algo más fácil, ya que Jasper sería pronto su señor feudal además de su hermano.

Por desgracia, Edward no podía albergar ninguna otra esperanza sobre su futuro. Ya tenía una tarea por delante, la de reconstruir lo que Charlie Swan había destruido y olvidado. Una vez que cruzaron la muralla exterior, Edward pudo examinar los graneros, talleres y establos que se hacinaban en aquel espacio; habría que mover el viejo muro de piedra para dejar más lugar para aquellos que servían a la casa. Todo en general parecía necesitar una buena reparación. Al mirar a la casa, Edward sintió cierto alivio. Era más grande de lo que había esperado, lo cual era una buena noticia, pues acostumbrado al castillo Cullen, no le entusiasmaba la idea de tener que vivir en un lugar pequeño y lleno de gente. Otra muralla rodeaba el patio de armas y protegía la entrada al castillo, pero a Edward el muro defensivo le pareció insignificante después de haber crecido en un castillo inexpugnable. Pensó que también tendría que mejorar la seguridad.

Salió a recibirlos el administrador, un hombre bajito de aspecto nervioso que, por más que se inclinó ante ellos, no pudo compensar ni disimular la ausencia de la señora de la casa. El estado de ánimo de Edward no hizo sino empeorar, pues la Swan debería haber acudido a recibirlos, como era la costumbre cuando llegaban visitas importantes. El barón Cullen y sus hermanos eran sin duda merecedores de dicho trato, sin embargo no había ni rastro de la dama, ni siquiera en el interior del castillo.

Era un lugar espacioso, pero nada limpio. Edward arrugó la nariz al sentir los olores que podían llegar a acumularse durante los meses de invierno. Los juncos del suelo estaban ya viejos y estropeados y las paredes estaban cubiertas de hollín y suciedad. SI bien Edward había crecido en un ambiente predominantemente masculino y por ello no del todo limpio, Alice se había encargado de cambiarlo todo y ahora, incluso cuando ella no estaba, los sirvientes seguían las indicaciones de la esposa de Jasper.

Por eso Edward ya no le resultaba nada agradable la imagen de un lugar tan sucio y desordenado que hizo que la opinión que le merecía de su furutra esposa cayera aún más. Con una mujer en la casa, el castillo debería haber tenido un aspecto más aseado. ¿Qué clase de señora era aquella? La pregunta dio lugar a muchas otras dudas respecto a la misteriosa criatura con la que iba a casarse, esperaba que al menos se bañara de vez en cuando. De pronto le vino a la cabeza la imagen de una Amazona, horrorosa, armada, alta, feroz y sucia, con el pelo grasoso y la dentadura incompleta. Ni siquiera sabía qué edad tenía.

Sintió un escalofrío, pero hizo un esfuerzo para prepararse para lo que fuera, aunque nadie salió a saludarlos y ni siquiera había una dama de compañía en la sala. Respiro hondo y se quedó esperando, expectante, hasta que se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos lo miraban, como futuro señor de aquel castillo, esperando que fuera él el que se encargara de la bienvenida. La idea le sorprendió pues estaba acostumbrado a dejarle aquellos menesteres a su padre o alguno de sus hermanos. Sin embargo sabía llevar un hogar tan bien como cualquiera de ellos, quizá incluso mejor, pues sus hermanos no tenían paciencia para las cuentas o para tratar con los sirvientes. Así pues, Edward dio un paso adelante y llamó al asustado administrador.

-Servidnos cerveza a mí y a mis acompañantes y llamad a la señora de la casa, por favor.

\- Os traeré las bebidas de inmediato, milord – dijo el hombre, retirándose con una reverencia- . Pero la señora Swan está… no está disponible en este momento. Me pidió que os dijera que volvierais otro día.

Edward recibió aquel desaire con un resoplido, estaba seguro de que sólo era el primero de muchos. Al mirar a sus hermanos vio que tampoco ellos habían recibido bien la noticia. Vio la expresión violenta de Emmett, el modo en que Jasper apretaba la mandíbula y la expresión del rostro de James que sin duda presagiaba problemas.

Edward sabía que la culpa no era del administrador. Frunció el ceño, pensativo.

-¿Y dónde esta la señora?- le preguntó.

El administrador miró con nerviosismo a la escalera que había al fondo del salón y luego a los temibles caballeros que flaqueaban a Edward. Parecía que aquel hombre temía a los visitantes y a su señora con igual vigor, lo cual no presagiaba nada bueno sobre el futuro de Edward.

-Quizá esté en su dormitorio- Sugirió Edward con forzada jovialidad-. Intentaré convencerla de que baje.

-Ed, no subas solo. ¡Seguro que espera con una flecha apuntando a la puerta!- le advirtió Emmett.

Aunque Edward también se le había pasado por la cabeza tal posibilidad, se negaba a tratar a su futura esposa como a un criminal hasta que hubiera tenido al menos la oportunidad de juzgar por sí mismo. Tampoco tenía intención de dejarse acobardar en su propio hogar. Así que hizo caso omiso a la advertencia de sus hermanos y se dirigió al administrador.

-Supongo que tendrá una habitación, ¿verdad?

-Sí, milord, se encuentra nada más al subir la escalera a la derecha- le dijo el hombre antes de salir corriendo.

Edward subió la escalera sin separar la mano de la empuñadura de la espalda. Se había encontrado en situaciones mucho peores que aquélla, pero su precaución natural le impedía subestimar el peligro. Quizá aquel demonio de mujer estuviese armada y era evidente que no quería casarse con él.

Acudieron a su mente imágenes del primer matrimonio de la dama, pero Edward se dijo a sí mismo que las circunstancias eran completamente distintas. Mike Newton había sido un sinvergüenza que había tratado de aprovecharse de la situación, sin embargo cualquier mujer en su sano juicio estaría encantada de aliarse a los Cullen. Pero claró, ésa era la cuestión, pensó Edward con con preocupación. ¿Estaría la Swan en su sano juicio o no?

La respuesta lo esperaba a pocos metros de allí. Pasó por lo que parecía la alcoba principal y llamó suavemente a la primera puerta que había a la derecha.

-¡Fuera!- fue un grito feroz.

Una voz de mujer, pero tan profunda y energética que hacia pensar que era aconsejable hacer lo que ordenaba. ¿Sería ésa la Swan? Edward pensó que era mejor no desvelar su identidad y volvió a llamar.

-¡Lárgate de aquí y no sigas molestándome!

Edward titubeó un segundo y volvió a intentarlo, no llamó más fuerte, pero insistió.

-Te advierto Eric, que estás poniendo en peligro tu vida. ¡Echa a esos hijos de perra como te he dicho y deja de molestarme!

Edward sonrió. Creía que era el administrador. Quizá la hiciera salir si seguía insistiendo. Eso hizo, y esa vez el grito retumbó en la puerta. De pronto se abrió de par en par, Edward entró en los aposentos y volvió a cerrarla tras de sí. Las escenas en público por las que se conocía a su futura esposa no eran de su agrado, por lo que prefería celebrar en privado el primer encuentro con ella.

Con la espalda en la puerta, Edward evitaba que pudiera huir y al mismo tiempo podía vigilar a cualquier enemigo que lo esperara en el interior de la habitación. Pensó que podría haber sirvientes, soldados o guardianes de algún tipo, pero, para su sorpresa, se encontró en una estancia diminuta, apenas lo bastante grande para una cama pequeña y un baúl. Estaba limpia y ordenada, por lo que la Swan debía de tener una doncella que mantenía aquella habitación en mejor estado que el resto de la casa.

Seguramente se trataba de la mujer lo miraba.

-¿Dónde está tu señora?- le preguntó a la muchacha que tenía delante. Iba vestida con una lana de mejor calidad que la que solían utilizar la mayoría de los criados, pero era muy inferior a la de su túnica y el traje estaba muy mal confeccionado.

-¿Mi señora?- espetó-. ¡No tengo tal cosa! ¡Soy la Swan y no respondo ante nadie, bellaco! ¡Ahora salid de aquí antes de que os grabe mi nombre en el hígado!- exclamó llevándose la ano a la daga que escondía en el cinturón del vestido.

Edward miro a la mujer con la que iba a casarse.

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Era alta para ser mujer, pero no tanto como una Amazona, también parecía esbelta aunque no se podía saber bien debido a la salvaje melena que caía por encima del vestido hasta las caderas. El cabello tenía un color indefinido, parecía necesitar un buen cepillado y le caía sobre la cara, como para esconder alguna cicatriz.

Edward se preparó para lo peor sin apartar la mirada de su daga. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en que tenía los dedos delgados y limpios y las uñas bien cortadas. Al menos se bañaba. Edward Se alegró de la noticia mientras intentaba observar sus rasgos a través de la melena que los ocultaba. Comprobó con sorpresa que no parecía haber cicatriz ni marca alguna en su rostro. De hecho, en lugar de fea y desfigurada, la Swan parecía bastante… atractiva. Sus ojos, clavados en él con brillo furioso, eran de color cafés como los de un gato, pero ésa era toda la similitud que guardaba con los de un animal salvaje, pues lo cierto era que su semblante no tenía nada de feroz. Tenía la piel blanca, los pómulos marcados y la boca pequeña, aparentemente incapaz de soltar los improperios que le había oído soltar.

Edward sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón al posar la vista en sus labios. Finalmente se obligó a apartar los ojos y la miró de arriba abajo con sorpresa. ¿Aquélla era la mujer que inspiraba tanto temor y repugnancia? No era en absoluto una criatura vieja y monstruosa, era una mujer normal y corriente, aunque, eso sí, muy deslenguada.

-¿Quién demonios os creéis que sois para mirarme de ese modo? Si venís en nombre de esos chacales de los Cullen. ¡Ya podéis marchaos!- le gritó

-Leones- dijo Edward con gesto ausente, pues aún no había salido del asombro que le había provocado el comprobar que su prometida no era ninguna bruja horrible. El cabello era algo peculiar, eso era cierto, pero la verdad era que Edward se sentía fascinado más que repelido.

Habría querido pasarle las manos por la cabeza para desenmarañar la melena y apartarla de aquel misterioso rostro que se empeñaba en ocultar.

La Cullen lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-El símbolo de los Cullen es un León- Le explicó con voz suave-, no un chacal.

Ella lo miró unos segundos antes de responder. –No me importa, no tengo nada que ver con ellos, ni lo tendré nunca. ¡Lacayo, volved y decidles que les escupo a la cara!

-No creo que sea buena idea, alguno de ellos tienen una naturaleza algo violenta- le aconsejó Edward.- Vamos, ejerced de señora del castillo y pronto os habréis librado de ellos.

-¡Sí, claro!- gritó- ¿Y cómo voy a conseguir tal cosa?

-Muy sencillo. Os prometo que se marcharán en cuando la boda haya terminado- aseguró Edward. Y era cierto. De hecho, también él estaba deseando librarse de la vigilancia de sus hermanos. Entonces podría hacerse personalmente con las riendas del castillo y de su señora, sin ayuda de sus protectores hermanos.

-¿Boda? ¡Ja! ¡No voy a casarme con nadie, y mucho menos con un Cullen!- gritó.

A Edward le resultó extraño tal desaire.

-¿Tan repulsivo os parezco?- le preguntó en voz baja.

La opinión de aquella fierecilla no tendría por qué haberle importado lo más mínimo, sin embargo Edward esperó su respuesta con impaciencia. Carecía de la labia y la capacidad de seducción de su hermano Emmett, que solía perder el tiempo con muchas doncellas. Tampoco era muy versado en el arte del cortejo, aunque alguna vez se había saciado con alguna mujer que había deseado compartir con él un encuentro. De pronto lamentaba haber cometido la negligencia de no haber practicado dichas artes y se preguntó cómo podría conquistar el favor de una mujer, especialmente el de aquélla tan fuera de lo común.

La Swan lo miró con evidente sorpresa y luego cerró los ojos apretando los párpados.

-¿Vos? ¿Sois un Cullen?

-Edward- dijo, impulsando por el absurdo deseo de oír su nombre salir de aquellos labios.

Pero en lugar de pronunciarlo, ella soltó una sarta de juramentos y maldiciones.

-¡Debería haber sospechado que era una trampa!- exclamó, agarrando de nuevo la empuñadura de la daga.

Edward frunció el ceño al ver cómo se transformaba su rostro y se preguntó si sus rasgos suaves ocultarían en realidad un corazón gélido y duro. Era de esperar, pensó con tristeza. Su atractivo lo había distraído, pero ahora no olvidaría la naturaleza de la bestia. La Swan no era una doncella como las demás.

-Quizá sepáis que estuve casada antes- dijo ella, dando voz a sus dudas mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo peligroso. Ojos de gato- ¿Habéis considerado la idea de aceptar tal destino?

Edward respiró hondo ante la amenaza implícita en sus palabras. Había creído que podría apelar a su inteligencia, pero parecía que la Swan era como un animal salvaje, irracional y violenta a pesar de la suavidad de su rostro. Trató de calmar los latidos, anormalmente acelerados de su corazón.

-No os conviene matarme, señora, pues abajo hay hombres que podrían ocupar mi lugar. Resignaos.

Aquellas palabras con las que pretendía consolarla y calmarla sirvieron únicamente para alterarla aún más.

-¿Resignarme? ¡Yo no me resigno a nada, Cullen! ¡Voy a haceros una advertencia, milord! – Dijo, pronunciando su título como si fuera una maldición-. Casaos conmigo y os arrepentiréis.

Pasó junto a él para abrir la puerta. Edward se apoyó en la pared. Se sentía como si llevara toda la tarde en un torneo y eso que aún no la había convertido en su esposa. Aquella mujer acabaría con él con su afilada lengua y sus modales, si no utilizaba algo peor. ¿Realmente intentaría matarlo?

La vio salir de allí, fascinado con el movimiento de su melena. Pensó en que podría cubrir aun un hombre como si fuera una manta y luego se apartó de la pared. Aquella mujer era una asesina y una loca, no una dama que mereciera su admiración.

Sin embargo había algo en ella, en el modo en que escondía su rostro tras el cabello, en el orden espartano de su dormitorio y en sus ojos angustiados, que no encajaban con su reputación. Edward había visto antes aquella mirada, se paró a pensar en ello un momento, concentrando en el problema su mente de erudito, pero luego resopló ante su propia locura y fue tras ella.

Por muy violenta y salvaje que fuera, no iba a permitir que cayera en las fauces de los Leones que esperaban abajo.

Isabela Swan bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, ansiosa por escapar del hombre que se había mofado de ella. Su zalamería, aunque desconocida para Bella, no la habían engañado ni por un momento. Edward Cullen era un hombre y, como tal, no se podía confiar en él. De hecho, pensó tragando saliva con esfuerzo, aquél era más hombre que ningún otro que hubiese conocido Bella. Era más alto que su padre, más fuerte incluso que Mike Newton, que había sido bajo y compacto aunque lleno de músculo. Ese de Cullen parecía capaz de voltear por los aires a dos como Mike.

Maldición. Malditos fueran los Cullen. Maldito fuera el rey. ¡Malditos fueran todos los hombres del mundo! Llevaba toda la vida luchando contra ellos y ahora, cuando porfín tenía algo propio, ¡iban a arrebatárselo! Jamás, se prometió a sí misma.

Por supuesto que se había enterado de su llegada por eso se había metido en su dormitorio, aunque debería haber sabido que no serían tan fáciles de disuadir, lo que jamás habría imaginado era que fuera él personalmente a llamar a su puerta. Aquello la sorprendió, habría supuesto que aporrearía la puerta hasta tirarla abajo, pero nunca habría pensado que llamaría con la suavidad con la que lo había hecho.

Bella parpadeó varias veces, no iba a dejarse confundir por el extraño comportamiento de Cullen. Obviamente, el plan inicial de hacerlos esperar hasta que se marcharan había fallado, pero aún no se le habían acabado las ideas. Cuando hubiera terminado con ellos, ¡toda la familia estaría encantada de volver a casa!

Bella entró al salón llena de confianza en sí misma, pero se detuvo en seco al ver lo que allí la esperaba. Había más de cinco hombres y todos ellos eran sin duda parientes del hombre que se había subido a su habitación.

Eran unos caballeros enormes, de cabello oscuro, algunos de ellos eran aún más altos que ése que se había presentado como Edward. Todos la miraban ahora con una mezcla de curiosidad y repulsión; una actitud que Bella conocía ya bien y que la hizo entrar en acción.

-¿Qué miran?- les gritó- ¡Salgan de aquí y llévense al otro! ¡No va a haber ninguna boda!- escupió al suelo y le gustó ver cómo los hombres se dirigían inmediatamente al lugar.

Pero entonces esos ojos volvieron a ella y Bella dio un paso atrás. El más grande de ellos tenía un aspecto brutal, como si fuera capaz de matarla allí mismo, y no era el único. Había otro que no dejaba de farfullar y maldecir ente dientes, pero Bella se mantuvo firme. Había llegado a aceptar que en su vida siempre habría algún peligro, por eso se enfrentó a ellos sin parpadear, ni siquiera cuando sintió una mano en el brazo.

Era Edward, el que utilizaría la voz suave y la mirada amable del mismo modo que sus hermanos utilizarían los puños, para someterla. Se apartó de su alcance y se llevó la mano a la daga, agarrando la empuñadura con dedos firmes. Estaba preparada para lo que puediese acotecer,pero para su sorpresa, el caballero hizo caso omiso de su actitud amenazante y señaló a sus hermanos.

-Señora Swan, dejad que os presente a mi hermano mayor Jasper, barón de Wessex- le dijo y el enorme guerrero dio un paso al frente.

¡Así que aquél era el león Cullen! Tenía aspecto de depredador, pensó Bella, observando al hombre que durante años había sido el mayor enemigo de su padre. Pero entonces lo vio inclinarse y se quedó atónita, aunque la expresión de su rostro le decía que era un verdadero esfuerzo hacerle una reverencia.

La saludo con los dientes apretados.

-Señora Swan.

Bella no sabía qué pensar. ¿Qué locura era aquélla? ¿A qué venía tanta cortesía? Miró a Edward con sorpresa, pero no salió de su asombro al ver que él seguía comportándose como si aquello fuera de lo más normal. ¿Estaban todos locos esos Cullen?

Bella dio un paso atrás y trató de pensar con lógica preparándose para el siguiente ataque.

-¡No me importa quién seáis. Cullen. ¡Llevaos a vuestros hermanos y salid de mi casa inmediatamente! ¡Aquí no hay nada que les concierna, malditos hijos de perra!

El León gruño y dio un paso hacia delante como si fuera a golpearla, Bella se preparó para luchar o huir, pero sólo hizo falta una palabra de Edward para detener a aquel grandullón.

-Jasper- le dijo en voz baja-, por favor escusa a mi prometida. No se encuentra bien.

Bella lo miró boquiabierto. Ese hombre era un lunático. ¡Ella acaba de insultarlos y él se comportaba como si no hubiera dicho nada! ¿ Por qué no se iba de allí hecho una furia? ¿Por qué no se iban todo? El pánico empezó a crecer dentro de ella al ver que no se movían mientras ella seguía maldiciéndolos. Era el asqueroso edicto del rey lo que los mantenía allí, pensó Bella con rabia. Querían su tierra, aunque no alcanzaba a comprender para qué querrían los ricos y poderosos Cullen una propiedad tan penosa como aquélla. Como todos los hombres, se abalanzaban sobre cualquier acre de tierra sin pararse a pensar en nada más.

-Como veo que no os interesa conocer a mis hermanos, supongo que estáis ansiosa porque se celebre la ceremonia. Haré venir al sacerdote y procederemos de inmediato- dijo Edward.

Sin hacer el menor caso de los juramentos que salían por boca de Bella, le tendió la mano, que ella miró como aturdida tratando con cortesía, aunque fuera fingida. Parpadeó, confundida y luego meneó la cabeza, negando el atractivo que pudiera tener todo aquel civismo.

En el mundo había todo tipo de sanguijuelas, incluyendo alguna que ella aún no conocía. Sin duda ese Edward era una de ésas y Bella no tenía la menor intención de dejar que se colara en su vida. Al mirar a los demás vio violencia y un odio apenas reprimido que se reflejaba en sus rostros. Inclino la cabeza, mirándolos con maldad, pues conocía bien a los de su especie. Quizá habría sido mejor tener que enfrentarse a uno de aquéllos, en lugar de al hermano más astuto.

Edward seguía inmóvil, con el brazo extendido. Bella lo observó más detenidamente; se fijó en el cabello castaño y brillante, los ojos dorados, unos ojos cálidos y profundos como el oro, los rasgos parecidos a los de sus hermanos y sin embargo mucho más suaves y limpios.

Fue entonces cuando Bella se dio cuenta con cierto sobresalto de que era el mejor parecido de todos ellos. ¿No pensarían que iba a dejarse engañar por su belleza? La simple idea resultaba irrisoria. La gente no solía tratarla como mujer ni presuponerle sentimientos femeninos, y desde luego no quería que lo hicieran tampoco los Cullen. Se volvió hacia Edward.

-¿Por qué vos?

Él sonrió, dejando a la vista los dientes más blancos que Bella había visto nunca y a los que no pudo evitar mirar fijamente.

-Lo echamos a suertes- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

El instinto de supervivencia no la dejó sentirse aliviada al oír aquella confesión. Ese instinto le decía que aquel hombre era peligroso, quizá incluso más que cualquiera de sus violentos hermanos. Bella se sentía acorrralada, sin escapatoria posible mientras el tiempo pasaba y él esperaba paciente, tendiéndole la mano.

Una vez más miró al resto de los presentes, aguerridos caballeros que no dudarían en utilizar su fuerza formidable contra ella. No iban a dejarse engañar; ya había servido de nada. Malditos obstinados.

Bueno, ella también podía ser muy obstinada, pero por el momento no tenía más opción que buscar la manera de ganar tiempo para preparar una estrategia. Con la mirada de todos ellos encima, Bella apartó la mano de la daga y la colocó sobre el brazo de Edward.

Pero por primera vez, desde hacía años, le temblaron los dedos.

.

.

.

Edward observaba mientras su prometida iba de un lado a otro del salón con evidente inquietud. Era como observar el brebaje de un alquimista, una sustancia que en cualquier momento cambiaría de aspecto o explotaría. Aquella sustancia particularmente volátil llevaba en silencio demasiado tiempo y Edward empezaba a preocuparse.

Su sumisión lo habría sorprendido e inquietado al mismo tiempo. Bien era cierto que era la única opción razonable para la dama, pero Edward no creía que aquélla fuera una mujer razonable. Se había rendido demasiado pronto y ahora él la observaba como habría observado a una bestia salvaje que en cualquier instante podía abalanzarse sobre su captor. Aunque normalmente era el más paciente de la familia, Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba deseando que se celebrara la ceremonia antes de que su prometida sufriera otro ataque de ira. Por desgracia, no podía haber bosa sin sacerdote y éste aún no había llegado.

Eric Decía que había un sacerdote en el castillo que solía atender a los habitantes del pueblo y dar misa en la pequeña capilla de la residencia, dicho religioso estaba tardando en aparecer y, por más que Edward intentara relajarse, no conseguía hacer desaparecer la tensión de sus músculos. Tenía la sensación de que el administrador se hubiera marchado hacía siglos y sus hermanos parecían inquietos e incapaces de mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Dónde demonios estaba el sacerdote?

La situación ya era lo bastante complicada sin ese nuevo retraso, pensó Edward con una tensa confianza que le hizo mirar a su futura esposa. Estaba de pie junto a una de las largas ventanas, dándole la espalda. Se acercó a ella en silencio hasta estar lo bastante cerca para asegurarse un poco de privacidad. Entonces se inclinó y le hizo una pregunta que lo había impulsado a ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué habéis hecho con él?

Ella se dio vuelta al oír su voz, llevándose la mano a la daga de la que Edward estaba ya harto. Tuvo la tentación de quitársela, pero no quería forzar una nueva confrontación, así que trató de tener paciencia y la observó mientras clavaba sobre él una mirada de furia a través del velo que le proporcionaba el cabello.

-¿De qué hablas, Cullen?- le dijo, alejándose un paso de él.

-Del cura. ¿Qué habéis hecho con él?

-¡No he hecho nada con él, retorcido hijo de perra!

-Si me entero de que le habéis hecho algún mal a un cura inocente sólo para evitar este matrimonio…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué haréis, Cullen, me daréis una paliza o me mataréis?- le preguntó a gritos, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

Parecía que la tranquilidad había llegado a su fin- . ¡os aconsejo que no temáis por el sacerdote sino por vuestro destino!

Emmett se puso en pie de un salto al oír la amenaza, pero Edward lo detuvo con la sola mirada. Después se frotó los ojos con las manos para tratar de espantar un incipiente dolor de cabeza. El gesto no se le pasó por alto a la Swan.

-¿Sufrís, Cullen?- le preguntó, llena de sorna-. Dejad que os prepare una poción que os alivie, tengo mucha habilidad para mezclar ciertas hierbas.

-No lo dudo- respondió Edward, preguntándose cómo le había podido parecer guapa en algún momento.

Tras la melena, parecía una bruja a punto de ofrecerle un brebaje hecho de sapos y culebras, ¡y presumía de sus dotes para fabricar veneno! Edward tenía la sensación de estar viviendo una pesadilla.

-¡Esto es sólo el comienzo! Huid mientras podaís- le advirtió a continuación.

A Edward le palpitaban las sienes, pero estaba decidido a no perder los nervios.

-Escuchad, si creéis que alguno de mis hermanos os trataría mejor que yo, ¡adelante, elegid uno!- la desafió, señalando a todos los Cullen que ocupaban la enorme mesa.

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar siquiera en lo que iba a decir y lo cierto fue que sintió una punzada al imaginar cuál sería su respuesta.

-¿Preferís a otro?- le dijo con furia contenida.

Miró a sus hermanos, tratando de decidir cuál sería el mejor para ella. Edward miró a su futura esposa, urguiéndola a responder y acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, ella alargó el momento como si estuviera disfrutando de hacerlo esperar, después inclinó la cabeza y puso cara de asco.

-No. No quiero a ninguno de ellos- dijo por fin y Edward soltó la respiración que había estado contenido sin darse cuenta, pero ella no había terminado-. ¡Ni a vos tampoco!- añadió gritándole.

-¡El sentimiento es mutuo!- respondió Edward, dándole la espalda al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

Enseguida se arrepintió de tan infantil comportamiento, pues, por mucho dolor de cabeza, que tuviese, se negada a rebajarse a su nivel. Su padre lo había educado para que fuera un hombre de honor, un caballero respetable.

Mientras Edward pensaba cómo debía tratarla, apareció Eric. ¡Por fin! El optimismo de ver entrar al administrador se desvaneció al darse cuenta de que llegaba solo… y parecía más asustado que nunca.

-¿Dónde está el cura?- le pregunto Edward. Eric levanto en un gesto de desesperación.

-¡No hay manera de encontrarlo, milord!

Edward oyó los murmullos de sus hermanos, pero hizo caso omiso de ellos y concentró toda su atención en el administrador.

-¿Acaso no sabía que debía oficiar una ceremonia?

-Sí lo sabía, milord. Todo el mundo sabe que vais a casaros con la señora, aunque no estábamos seguros de cuándo llegaríais. Pero el cura ha desaparecido. Uno de los sirvientes dice que se ha retirado a orar y a ayunar.

Edward miró al administrador sin salir de su asombro. Estaban en mitad del invierno, ¿qué idiota decidiría ayunar en esa época? Se llevó la mano al entrecejo, donde parecía haberse concentrado el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Y ese sirviente sabía adónde se había retirado exactamente?

Eric negó la cabeza y se apartó, como si temiera que fuera a pegarle. Una vez mas, Edward se preguntó que clase de trato habría recibido aquel hombre de su anterior señor. Era evidente que Charlie había sido un hombre de temperamento cruel, que había dejado un terrible legado a su paso.

Pero claro, sólo había que mirar a su hija para hacerse idea de la naturaleza de la sangre de los Swan, pensó Edward con tristeza. Aquella mujer se bastaba por sí sola para espantar a cualquiera… ¡Incluso a un cura! Edward estaba impaciente por acabar con la ceremonia cuanto antes, pero ahora iba a retrasarse aún más mientras enviaba a alguien en busca del cura. Podría ir él, pero no se atrevía dejar a sus hermanos con la Swan; todos estaban inquietos, por lo que no sería difícil provocarlos y que alguien acabara muerto. Probablemente su futura esposa.

A pesar de las dudas que tenía sobre aquel matrimonio, Edward no quería volver y encontrar muerta a su prometida. Eso provocaría un escandalo impopio de los Cullen. Además ya había tomado la decisión de seguir adelante con la boda fuese como fuese. Sin examinar a fondo los motivos que lo habían llevado a tomar tal decisión Edward miro a sus hermanos.

-Emmett, ¿Iirías a buscar al cura acompañado de algunos soldados?- le pidió Edward.

Emmett nacido después de Jasper, solia lanzarse con entusiasmo a cualquier misión, sin embargo esa vez no dijo nada, se milito a clavar una fiera mirada en la swan, como si estuviera a punto de acusarla de haber matado al cura. Edward respiro hondo, no quería perder mas tiempo mientras sus hermanos expresaban una y otra vez lo que pensaban de su futura esposa.

-Emmett, reúne algunos hombres y ve a buscar al cura- le ordeno Jasper, acudiendo inesperadamente en ayuda de Edward- Será más rápido y fácil que volver al castillo a buscar al de nosotros.- añadió lanzándole una mirada al estilo Cullen con la que sin duda pretendía hacerle entender que no había manera de escapar a su destino; con todas aquellas tretas sólo conseguiriía retrasar lo inevitable.

-Está bien,- accedió Emmett a regañadientes.

James y otro hombre se ofrecieron a compañarlo.

-Los demás quedaos aquí- dijo Jasper mirando a la Cullen.

Edward irguió la espalda con tensión. ¿A caso su hermano lo creía incapaz de manejar a aquella mujer? Hasta el momento, había conseguido mas con amabilidad de lo que podrían ellos lograr con su mal genio y sus espadas. Aquello lo lleno de rabia. ¿Hasta cuando pensaban protegerlo de ese modo? ¿Tendrían pensando acostarlo cada noche y bañarlo como si fuera un bebé, incapaz de protegerse de su propia esposa?

Edward miro a su hermano mayor, mordiéndose la legua para no decir lo que pensaba.

-Cuantos mas hombres vayan, antes lo encontraran- le hizo ver.

Jasper lo miro fijamente.

-No voy a dejar que nos separe tan fácilmente, podría habernos tendido una trampa- le explico.

¿Una trampa? Edward miro a Swan, que los observaba con expresión malévola.

-¿No te fias de los soldados que hay fuera?

-No me Fío de nadie, Ed, y mucho menos de los hombres de mi enemigo.

-Pero Charlie esta muerto y la guerra que tenia contigo acabo hace meses- le recordó Edward, aunque era consciente de que muchos de los que aun protegían aquel castillo habían luchado contra Jasper a las ordenes de Charlie, pero su hija había puesto fin a la lucha y desde entonces no había mostrado el menor interés hacia su hermano… a menos que pensara matar a Jasper y a sus hermanos allí mismo. A Edward nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de lo ingenuo que había sido al no ver que la boda le daría a su prometida una oportunidad perfecta para vengarse.

Él que tanto se enorgullecía de sus conocimientos había caído en algo tan simple. Se sintió estúpido y mas aun cuando vio que sus hermanos apenas lo miraban a los ojos. Parecían darse cuenta del riesgo que corrían. ¿A caso todos ellos sabían que podrían estar siendo presas de una emboscada?

-Probablemente no haya hombres suficientes para suponernos una amenaza- le aseguro Jasper de inmediato- Pero será mejor que tengamos cuidado.

-Si, por supuesto- Respondio Edward, tragándose la rabia.

Jasper había tenido que aprender a ser cauto de la peor manera posible, por culpa de la traición de un amigo; no se le podía culpar por ser desconfiado. Y lo cierto era que la bienvenida que les habían dado allí, unida a la desaparición del cura, no daban motivos para ser optimistas.

Volvío a mirar el origen de todas sus sospechas y respiro hondo para no dejarse llevar por el impulso de retirarle el pelo de la cara de un manotazo. Lo que si hizo fue acercarse a ella lo suficiente para hablar en privado.

-Esto no será una trampa ¿Verdad, señora? ¿Teneis algún interés en matarnos?

-No comparto la locura de mi padre- respondío entre dientes- ¡solo quiero que me dejen en paz!

-Eso no puedo garantizarlos hasta que encontremos al cura y se celebre la boda, entonces os aseguro que nadie os molestara.

-No os molestéis en mentirme Cullen, ¡Vuestras artimañas me ponen enferma!

-Intentad aguantar hasta la ceremonia- respondio Edward y sonrío cuando ella parpadeo, visiblemente asombrada.

Era evidente que no esperaba aquella respuesta y la expresión que apareció en su rostro resultaba casi comica, lo que hacia muy difícil de creer que pudiera ser maquinadora despiadada que creía Jasper.

-Vamos, Emmett- le dijo a su hermano con seguridad- Ve a buscar al cura- miro a su futura esposa fijamente antes de añadir- La señora Swan esta impaciente por casarse conmigo.

Continuara..


End file.
